Sounds Like Love
by Hakai Konton Kage
Summary: Naruto finds Tayuya under a pile of fallen trees and ends up saving her life and the two end up slowly fall in love over time. How will the others in the village react when they find out about Naruto and the ex-sound Kounoichi.
1. Chapter 1

.oturaN nwo t'nod I :remialcsiD

This is Hakal's father. My son left the day after posting the latest chapter to his other 'story' and will not be back for a while. He wanted me to post this sence he never got the chance so I finally decided to fulfill his request. I did not do anything to his story he just gave me a summary to use and a name for the story.

I'm not one for using fanfiction but made a couple stories a long time ago.

Naruto is 14 and Tayuya is 14 too.

* * *

Naruto is walking along the path he went to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha but to no avail.

"I can't believe that I was out for over a week." Naruto said to himself as he walked into a clearing full of cut down trees.

"This the place that Shikamaru went up against that Tayuya girl." Naruto said to himself as he walked around the left side of a pile of fallen trees and caught a glimpse of the color pink in the pile that he could see from the corner of his right eye.

Naruto turned towards what caught his attention and noticed who it is. "What timing." Naruto said to himself.

As he got closer he could see that her thighs down are trapped under more than six of the fallen trees and is knocked out laying on her back.

'She is much cuter than I remember.' Naruto thought.

Naruto felt for a pulse in her neck and soon found one.

'I can't just leave here to die... even if she did try to kill me.' Naruto thought moving over to the right side of the pile and began to try to lift the fallen tries off of her.

"What do you think you are trying to do, dumbass?" Tayuya asked causing Naruto to jump a little.

"I'm trying to save you." Naruto answered.

"What makes you think that a rat like you can lift a single log." She commented.

Suddenly red chakra began to swirl around Naruto as he lifted the right side of th pile up. "I can't... hold this... forever." He said as the weight of the trees began push his body down.

Tayuya quickly used her arms to scoot back away from the pile, Naruto dropped the pile and stumbled over to Tayuya's right side before falling to the floor. "Now what were you saying about me not being able to do it." Naruto said as he slowly pulled himself off the floor.

"Why did you do it?" Tayuya asked.

"Well I couldn't just leave you like that." Naruto answered.

Tayuya just huffed.

Natuto suddenly picked her up and began heading in the direction of the leaf village. "Come on, It's getting dark out." Naruto said.

"Now I know what this is about. Your just a virgin that wants to get between my legs." Tayuya said glaring at Naruto.

"Your only half right." Naruto said as he pictured himself kissing the beauty in his arms and she slips her tongue into his mouth but Naruto pushed the image away before it got the better of him.

"Why does your voice sound so childish." Tayuya asked with a grin in hope of pissing him off.

"Well maybe if you suck on his nut sack, his balls will drop from his stomach and he'll sound more manly." The fox said from with the cage.

'Shut it you over sized fur ball.' Naruto said to th fox with a tick mark on the right side of his forehead.

'Come on, you know that was a good one.' The fox said.

Later

Naruto finally reached apartment door after sneaking past the village patrols. Kicking the door open, he walked into the apartment using his left foot to close the door.

Naruto walked to his bedroom and placed Tayuya his bed.

"Look at you taking advantage of a woman with broken legs, I hope you're proud of yourself dumbass." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"My name is not dumbass, it's Naruto Uzumaki and I do not plan on doing anything but helping you recover." Naruto said as he walked away and into his kitchen.

'So this is the jinchuuriki of the leaf that Orochimaru warned us about. For a demon of the leaf he's pretty cute... Wait, did I just say that he's cute.' Tayuya thought.

"Well I'm going to call you dumbass until I think otherwise. My name is Tayuya." She said.

"Fine, whatever 'Tayuya'." Naruto commented.

Naruto walked back into the bedroom with a plat that has eight rice cakes. "Here." He said hand her the plate with his right hand.

Tayuya grabbed the plate and swiftly ate the rice cakes. "Wow, that tasted great." Tayuya said.

"Thanks I made them myself." Naruto said as he used the kyuubi's chakra to heal her legs.

'Not a bad idea using my chakra to heal someone else.' The fox said to Naruto.

"Let me know if you need anything." Naruto said with a yawn as he walked away.

"Your done. Just what kind of medical jutsu glows with red chakra?" Tayuya asked.

"Mine. I have a gift that makes me heal at a super fast rate. I just used it on your legs to make them heal faster." Naruto responded as he walked to livingroom and laid down on the couch.

'He must be talking about the nine tails chakra.' Tayuya thought to herself.

Naruto fell asleep first leaving Tayuya in his room thinking.

'I can tell by the way he acts that he likes me but why?' Tayuya asked herself and fell asleep with the thought running through her mind.

Next morning

Tayuya woke up and pulled herself to a sitting position. Rubbing her eyes she looked to the left side of the bed and noticed Naruto hold a plate with five rice cakes.

"I was wondering if you would ever wake up. Here is you breakfast." Naruto said handing the plate to Tayuya.

"Thanks, dumbass." Tayuya said as she grabbed the plate and pigged down the rice cakes.

"I don't have anything for you to wear so I'm going to take you shopping." Naruto said as she handed the plate back.

"All I need is undergarments." Tayuya said pulling out a scroll that has copies of her current clothes.

"Why don't you have any undergarments in that scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru is a cheap ass and decided to not supply us undergarments." Tayuya answered as she held back her tears.

"I'm sorry that he is a cheap ass." Naruto said.

'That means she don't have anything under her clothing.' The fox said.

"Don't worry about it." Tayuya said as she removed the purple rope from around her waist and threw it into the trash can to the right of the bed.

"Come on." Naruto said as he suddenly picked Tayuya up and jumped out the window with her in both arms.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME YOU DUMBASS!" Tayuya yelled as Naruto landed on the ground.

"Maybe." Naruto responded heading towards the closest clothes store.

Naruto finally reached his destination and care fully put Tayuya on her feet. "You should be able to walk around the store but try not to run or your legs will give out." Naruto said.

'That is some chakara for me to be able to walk again.' Tayuya thought as she began to grab bras and panties of different colors.

After grabbing eight sets she walked up to the front counter where Naruto stood waiting.

Tayuya laid the underclothing on the counter and the woman began to look at the tags and put the clothing in a small bag.

"That will be 80,000 yen." The woman said glaring at Naruto as she muttered. "Hand it over Demon." Queit enough so only Naruto could hear.

Tayuya's eyes widened as she heard the price. Turning her head she looked at the tags hanging out of the bag. Reading the tag she noticed that they are all only 5,000 yen per set. 'What the hell does this cunt think she is trying to pull on him.' Tayuya thought but noticed Naruto handing over the yen like he gets ripped off every day.

"Here you go." She said handing the bag to Tayuya and Naruto picked her up and headed off towards his apartment.

'Maybe I should be a little nicer to him if has to spend that much on me.' Tayuya thought.

Later at Naruto's apartment

"Do you realize that she ripped you off?" Tayuya asked as Naruto carefully sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"Yea, I get ripped off all the time." Naruto responded with a fake smile that Tayuya knew is fake.

"Well can you leave and shut the door behind you so I can put these on." Tayuya said pointing to the door gesturing him to get out as she held a red colored set of undergarments.

* * *

That is it until he gets back. Should he continue his 'story' and should he also turn it into a lemon.

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Case closed!

YAAY I'm back early YYYYAAAAAAYYYYY

Anyone who has xbox live friend me on xbox and i will keep you updated on my stories and or trade ideas for stories my Gamertag is 'DHG Yahiko'. No I don't like any game system more than others.

Okay everyone seemed to enjoy this story so here is chapter 2. Also it seems you all wanted me to turn this into a lemon so I will do it but I want to have them build up before anything serious happens.

* * *

"What a baka paying double the price. I just have to teach him how to stand up for himself." Tayuya thought as she looked at her self wearing the red set of undergarments.

She sat down on the bed and began rubbing her hands up and down her legs. 'I can tell that they are still broken... the kyuubi's chakra must be acting as support around my legs making it possible for me to walk around a little bit.' Tayuya thought as she continued to rub her hands up and down her legs felling a little of pleasure from the sensation.

Letting out a small moan she laid her back on the bed she continued to make the sensation last but she began to imagine that they are Naruto's hands causing her to stop and jolt back up to a sitting position. 'What the hell was that shit?' Tayuya asked her self.

"Are you alright, it sounded like you have faintly screaming for the past twenty minutes." Naruto asked from the other side of the door.

"Y- yeah I'm fine, I uhh... I fell down." Tayuya lied as she quickly pulled out her scroll and unsealed one of her sets of clothes and put them on.

Opening the door she carefully walked down the small hallway and into the livingroom to see Naruto half asleep laying on the couch.

'Kit if you are any thing like me you would take advantage of the fact that there is smoking' hot babe living with you, and if you are too thickheaded to realize who I'm talking about its 'Tayuya-chan'.' The fox commented.

'Then again Tayuya-chan doesn't have anywhere to go and with her legs in the condition they are she wouldn't be getting very far. As much as I know I like her I'm not about to be the kind of guy who tries to get into her pants... Well I would if she wanted to.' Naruto thought.

'AAHHHH. That's it, Just ask her.' The fox said excitedly.

Naruto began to imagine what she would do. Tayuya slowly began to remove his head yelling out related to. 'You disgust me you shrimp dick fuck nugget!' Naruto decided to it off to the side before everything became to violent.

'I'm going to say no to that. I like having my head attached to the rest of my body thanks for the idea though.' Naruto commented.

'Well you better make a move or I'm taking over you body and force you to make a move.' The fox finished

Tayuya grind and punched his gut as hard as she could with her right arm causing his upper body to rise as he held the spot the she smashed her into.

"What was that for Tayuya-cha-" Naruto stopped in mid speech hoping that she didn't notice what he was about to say.

Tayuya raised her left eyebrow. 'He totally likes me... why do I feel so warm and fuzzy?' Tayuya thought.

"Sorry about the I just had a muscle spasm." Tayuya said with a puppy face. "Do you forgive me." Tayuya pretending to cry.

'Really a muscle spasm that has to be the stupidest lie and to top it off she has horrible acting skills.' Naruto thought getting up as he rubbed his stomach. "Yea I forgive you." Naruto said rolling his eyes as he walked to the bathroom.

"Now what are you doing?" Tayuya asked.

"Why does it matter are you making a book?"Naruto commented.

"Yea, its called life of a shit head." Tayuya replied.

"Well, start a new chapter." Naruto said.

"But I have to finish this one first." Tayuya said with a grin as Naruto entered the bathroom closing the door behind himself.

A couple of minutes later Naruto exited the bathroom after washing his hands using his pants to wipe off the water.

Suddenly a knocking sound could be heard from the front door. "Naruto are you home?" Asked a female voice.

"Shit its grandma Tsunade. You need to go and hide." Naruto whispered.

'The Hokage! I'm fucked if she finds out about me.' Tayuya thought as she went and hid somewhere in the bedroom.

"Coming!" Naruto putting on his fake smile as he opened the door.

Tsunade felt the presence of the curse mark as he opened the door. 'Orochimaru must be up to something.' Tsunade thought and rubbed Naruto's hair with her left hand as she walked past him following the chakra.

Tsunade followed the said chakra into Naruto's bedroom and could see strands of red hair under the bed. 'So that is where Orochimaru's spy is hidding.' Tsunade though and quickly lifted up the bed, grabbing Tayuya the hair pulling her out she then dropped the bed and slamed Tayuya to the floor holding a kunai to her neck.

"I'm going to put a bloody gap in your neck if you don't start talking." Tsunade said gently sliding the kunai across her neck to show what she means.

"Ha, you should be making shrimp dick over there start talking." Tayuya said pointing at Naruto who finnished closing the door.

Naruto looked over to the two only to see a glare from Tsunade. "What? You can't expect me to just leave a cu- I mean a girl that is crushed under a pile of logs. And her name is Tayuya by the way." Naruto blurted out with a blush.

Tsunade sweat dropped realizing that he saved the girl becuase he likes her. 'Hehe look at him I think he found someone other than Sakura.' She thought as she looked down at the girl.

'I knew it his face says it all not to minchin that he almost blurted out that he thinks I'm cute...' Tayuya thought with a blush that almost covered face but her eyes suddenly widened. 'HOLY SHIT I CAN'T POSIBELY LIKE HIM... I can't beleive this he is the fist boy I have ever liked.' She thought as her entire face tuned bright red.

'Ha this is GREAT, she likes him too... I'm not about to do anything rash but I do need to something the chakra that is being released tells me that Orochimaru is watch everything, he must be after something again but what is it he is going after this time?' Tsunade asked her self as she let Tayuya free.

With Orochimaru in his hideout

"Kabuto, I think I just got a another idea for an expeariment." Orochimaru said with a creepy grin.

"What would this one be, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked standing to the left of Orochimaru who is sitting on what seems to be a throne in a dark and empty room with a few lit torches on the walls. Behind Kabuto is a shadowy figure with spiked hair.

"You and Sssasuke-kun need head to the leaf village for a capture mission, also bring the target back alive. That is all you need to know for now." Orochimaru said as he looked the shadowy figure before they both disapeared.

'Now to get my plan started.' Orochimaru thought with a grin plastered to his face. "Come back to me young one." He said as he released large amounts of chakra.

Back with Naruto

"Naruto we need to do something about that curse mark, Kakashi and the other jounin will come very soon as they can. Everyone will defnitly be happy that you saved a girl from Orochimaru." Tsunade said.

Tayuya suddenly felt a burning sinsation on her neck where her curse mark is and her eyes widened as she heard Orochimaru's voice. "Come back to me young one."

At that moment two men wearing black robes appeared on top of Naruto's rooftop.

Tsunade noticed the sudden action from Tayuya and was about to say something but she beat her to it. "He is coming for me, Orochimaru is... Please help me I don't want to go back." Tayuya said as she began crying.

"Don't worry I will go get a team to guard you." Tsunade said as she ran out the door speeding off to the Hokage tower. 'She is to useful to be taken away from the village.' Tsunade thought as she made it to the hokage tower.

Back with Naruto and Tayuya

"Everything is going to be fine." Naruto said.

"They're here." She said read to be taken away again.

Suddenly the wall in the bedroom exploded causing fire and smoke to slowly spread across the building.

Two figures walked out of the smoke and towards the two.

Naruto realized who they are. Sasuke and Kabuto.

Kabuto approaches Naruto and Sasuke aims his sword at Tayuya. "What should I do with the girl, eh Kabuto?" Sasuke asked.

"Get rid of her. Its Naruto we are after in the end." Kabuto said as his hand lit up with chakra.

"Wait your after him... THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THINK THAT-" Tayuya got cut off by Kabuto.

"Simple if Tsunade found out that we are after Naruto she would have never left and if we waited the jounin would get here before she would leave..." Kabuto said as he smashed his hand into Naruto's neck leaving him unable to move. "So made it seem like we are after you so she would have to go and retrieve a team to guard you." Kabuto finished as he reached to pick up Naruto and Sasuke went to stab Tayuya's heart.

Closing her eyes bracing her for the attack but it never came... Instead she felt blood drip onto ger clothing. As she opened her eyes she could see Naruto kneeling over her with the sword pierced through his chest.

Shock ran through her body. "W- why did you get in the way?" She asked with tears running down her face. 'No would ever do this for me... so why him?' She asked herself.

"I didn't save you in that forest just so that would die a couple days later... Plus I want to be able to see your face again." Naruto finished and passed out on top of her.

'I can't believe this.' Tayuya thought with tears running down her face. 'He actually cares about me.' Tayuya thought.

"Sounds like love." Kabuto said picking Naruto off of her and placed him over his right shoulder. "Come on Sasuke lets go before we have to fight our way out of here. If Naruto wants her to live I will respect his wish." Kabuto said and they disappeared along with Naruto.

'Naruto, I'm sorry. This is all my fualt.' She thought as she slumped to the floor crying. 'I barely even know him but here I am.' She continued until Tsunade ran up to with the jounin close behind her.

Earlyier with Tsunade

Tsunade heard an explosion from behind and turned around to see a large pillar of smoke coming from Naruto's apartment. 'No, Orochimaru must have used her as a diversion so that I shit." Tsunade said to herself and noticed the jounin she ordered to Naruto's place heading towards Naruto's burning apartment.

Tsunade rushed ahead of the group.

They soon reached the building and jumped through the burning hole in the wall and noticed Tayuya laying on the floor crying but no sign of Naruto.

Tsunade walked up to Tayuya. "What happened to Naruto?" She asked.

"They took him. They were after Naruto not me. DAMN IT this is all my fault, I didn't do anything to stop them." Tayuya said as she continued to cry.

Couple weeks later with Naruto.

"GGGAAAAHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed in pain as arms and legs are strapped to the sides if what appears to be a table of some sort.

"Damn. That was the twentyseventh curse mark I tried to put on him." Orochimaru said with anger.

"The nine tails just eats the curse marks chakra to stop the jutsu." Kabuto said as he tapped his chin as he tries to come up with an idea.

"I know what the damned demon is doing, Kabuto." Orochimaru said back.

"I may have an idea." Kabuto said earning a raised eyebrow from Orochimaru.

* * *

That is it for chapter two and I will be turning this into a lemon!

But Should I make this a harem too or no?!

Ha I Didn't want to stop but I think that this is a great place to end this chapter.


End file.
